digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth
From wtw: Also, several curiosities: *Alphamon is able to summon the Ouryuken sword in one of his attacks. *As in Decode, Magnamon's Extreme Jihad and Skull Greymon 's Ground Zero have been renamed as Shining Gold Solar Storm and Oblivion Bird, respectively. Still, pending official confirmation, they are treated as different techniques with similar effects. *Lucemon (Rookie), FM and SM's attacks look exactly the same as in Digimon Frontier. *Lilithmon's technique seems like a cross between Phantom Pain and Darkness Love. ::I'm not sure whether we should countr Shining Gold Solar Storm and Oblivion Bird as renames or new techs. Do we have precedent for shared Japanese names for a technique? 22:52, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::MetalGarurumon has Garuru Tomahawk and Freeze Bomber. There's BlackWarGreymon with Gaia Force, and I think WarGreymon has Great Tornado and Brave Tornado. Lanate (talk) 23:03, April 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::Alphamon can also summon the Ouryuken in Decode. 23:39, April 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::Well then sure, I'm cool with doing what we did there. 06:24, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Cyber Sleuth Coming to NA It's really great to hear that Cyber Sleuth is coming to the West for PS4 and PS Vita, making it the first Digimon game for 8th Generation. But it kinda gets me wondering if they're gonna make a Digimon game for Xbox One eventually. Coolautiz (talk) 18:17, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Page fixing I pretty much just splotched the game summary on here, but I didn't put any links in (partially because my brain is dead and partially because I'm not sure how to prepare for handling this when the localization gets around). Also, if anyone would be so kind as to trim the summary down further to remove any extraneous details; as someone who played the game and thought every plot point was important I probably have a skewed view of what's necessary to put here. Only dead fish go with the flow. 23:49, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Attacks For future reference. Mother Eater's attack is missing. Vish said they defeated Mother Eater very fast, and was unaware it had a signature move until someone brought it up in the comments. 16:26, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Cherubimon and Beelzebumon Screenshots of profiles. Should we count CS's profiles as the official dubs of the Reference Book, since those profiles are copy-pasted from there? 13:02, February 6, 2016 (UTC) :They're official profiles, but...they're not well done, as evidenced by them calling a cherub a seraph, and claiming it wields a staff. In general, I would not be comfortable incorporating dub profiles into the leads unless the claims appear in the originals, or are wholly new rather than demonstrably inaccurate translations. 19:45, February 6, 2016 (UTC) VA romanizations The English credits use some different romanizations from the ones used by the VAs' official profiles. Which ones do we use, those from the dub credits, or those from the official profiles. 00:28, February 14, 2016 (UTC)/22:28, Febrary 13, 2016 (Brasília, summer time) :Official profiles, I believe, as they're closer in source to the subject in question. Lanate (talk) 01:55, February 14, 2016 (UTC) Trivia Both Cyber Sleuth and Next Order are briefly shown in Sword Art Online Alternative Gun Gale Online episode 2. I think this is worth mentioning on both pages? https://twitter.com/hiro_yzq/status/985834639330717696 Marcusbwfc (talk) 03:56, June 14, 2018 (UTC) Boss exclusive attacks Here are the boss attacks from CS, provided by Wikimon admin TMS: DIGIMON NAME Skill Name (English Translation, if applicable) / Kanji/Kana / Dub Name, if different escription of the skill's effect. Skill Name, etc. Skill Name, etc. * Relevant notes. The descriptions given here stick to describing the skills in terms of game mechanics. They would have to be reworded if added to Wikimon. Anyway, here's the file. EATER EVE Keiryōka (Light-Weight Conversion) / 軽量化 / Lightweight its DEF and raises its SPD. EBEMON Henshin (Metamorphosis) / へんしん one enemy bug status. Asobu (Play) / あそぶ one enemy and gives them bug status. Modosu (Restore) / もどす itself. Naosu (Heal) / なおす an enemy. * In-game, all of these skills are written in Digimoji rather than hiragana. GAIOMON Saigo no Ichigeki (Final Blow) / 最期の一撃 / Final Blow low on HP, uses Rinkazan and dies. Sange (Falling as Flowers Do / Dying a Glorious Death) / 散華 / Falling Bloom its CRT and damages it. * “Saigo” specifically means “one’s last moment” or “one’s death.” “Final Blow” is technically accurate, but loses something in translation. GANKOOMON Hinukamuy no Honryou (Hinukamuy’s Special Ability) / ヒヌカムイの本領 / Hinukamuy HQ heals himself. He uses this right after the player defeats Jesmon. JESMON Atho-René -Por no Kyuuen (Atho-René-Por Rescue) / アト・ルネ・ポルの救援 / At Rene Pol Relief heals himself. He uses this right after the player defeats Gankoomon. LUCEMON FALL-DOWN MODE Power Sacrifice /パワーサクリファイス his ATK and decreases his INT. Magic Sacrifice / マジックサクリファイス his INT and decreases his ATK. Kyouran no Meteor Fall (Meteor Fall of Madness) / 狂乱のメテオフォール / Crazed Meteor Fall of Meteor Fall that causes panic. Chinkon no Ocean Wave (Ocean Wave of Repose) / 鎮魂のオーシャンウェーブ / Requiem Ocean Wave of Ocean Wave that causes sleep. Shinshoku no Rune Forest (Rune Forest of Corrosion) / 侵食のルーンフォーレスト / Violated Rune Forest of Rune Forest that causes poison. Takkei no Thunder Fall (Thunder Fall of Crucifixion) / 磔刑のサンダーフォール / Crucified Thunder Fall of Thunder Fall that causes paralysis. Kontou no Earthquake (Earthquake of Fainting) / 昏倒のアースクエイク / Blackout Awesome Quake of Earthquake that causes stun. Shukusei no Gale Storm (Gale Storm of Purging) / 粛清のゲイルストーム / Purging Gale Storm of Gale Storm that causes bug. Sokou no Shine Laser (Shine Laser of Retracing) / 遡行のシャインレーザー / Regression Shine Laser of Shine Laser that causes dot. Danzai no Hell Crusher (Hell Crusher of Judgment) / 断罪のヘルクラッシャー / Condemning Hell Crusher of Hell Crusher that causes instant death. Tsuihou no Mach Rush (Mach Rush of Banishment) / 追放のマッハラッシュ / Banishing Mach Rush of Mach Rush that causes knockback. LUCEMON SATAN MODE Hametsu no Destruction (Ruinous Destruction) / 破滅のデストラクション / Ruinous Destruction one enemy, causing instant death. Shūmatsu no Koku (End Times) / 終末の刻 / End Times his SPD. * Satan Mode also uses a variety of the moves otherwise unique to the Seven Great Demon Lord bosses. This is probably related to his seven crests, and is similar to Apocalymon’s use of dead Digimon’s attacks in Adventure. MUGENDRAMON Lock On / ロック / Logon its ATK and HIT preparatory to using Infinity Cannon. Auto Repair / オートリペア itself. BELPHEMON RAGE MODE Kyūmin Jōtai (Dormant State) / 休眠状態 / Sleep Status him. Gekifun (Resentment) / 激憤 / Resentment his ATK. Gekifun -Jindai- (Resentment -Serious-) / 激憤 -甚大- / Resentment -Serious- his ATK and gives him a physical counter. Gekifun -Gyokuten- (Resentment -Extreme-) / 激憤 -極点- / Resentment -Extreme- his ATK and CRT and gives him a physical and magical counter. DUFTMON Shubi Taisei (Defense Posture) / 守備態勢 / Guard Stance his DEF. Kakuran Taisei (Disturbance Posture) / 攪乱態勢 / Destabilizing Stance his AGI. Totsugeki Taisei (Assault Posture) / 突撃態勢 / Assault Stance his INT. EATER ADAM Chikara no Katsubō (Power Thirst) / 力の渇望 / Power Lust his ATK and damages him. He uses Cluster of Tyrant on his next turn. Chikara no Shōdō (Power Impulse) / 力の衝動 / Power Impulse his ATK and damages him. He uses Cluster of Tyrant on his next turn. Chikara no Bōsō (Power Rampage) / 力の暴走 / Power Runaway his ATK and damages him. He uses Cluster of Tyrant on his next turn. Chinsei (Tranquility) / 鎮静 / Tranquility himself when almost dead. * Presumably each of the “Power” skills raises Eater Adam’s attack by a different amount, with Power Thirst being the weakest (used near the start of the battle) and Power Rampage being the strongest (used when the boss is low on HP). LILITHMON Yuuwaku (Seduction) / 誘惑 / Temptation an enemy’s ATK and decreases their DEF. May inflict panic. Ganrou (Toying / Mockery) / 玩弄 / Plaything the HIT of all enemies. May cause instant death. Kyouen (Revelry) / 狂宴 / Feeding Frenzy her INT and may lower her DEF. OMEGAMON Connect Chain / コネクトチェーン entire party’s chance for a Xros combo. ULFORCEV-DRAMON Charge Kaishi! (Charge Start!) / チャージ開始! / Start charging! the power of his next attack. do we wanna use these on the spiecies pages? (i didnt include examons as we already have his). lucemon FMs I dont really wanna count as it's just inheritable moves with a slight variation.Marcusbwfc (talk) 22:26, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :All of the boss-exclusive attacks that I've checked have startup animations that look like Inheritable Skills, so I'm hesitant to say so. Example here. Lanate (talk) 04:47, November 30, 2018 (UTC) ::I actually already looked at every single attack on his list to confirm the dub names myself, and yes - they use the generic actions - I merely put them here so we had a list if we want to count them, since Examons is here. TMS, the wikimon admin, stated they'll all be added to WM at some point and thats he's doing HM as well, so I just collected them and put them here as I said. I personally don't want to count any of them, because I prefer it being for the playable species for moves, and the playables dont have these, so yeah, I just put them in case you guys decided you do wanna put these into the pages as well, so that we had the full collection of them. So yeah, if we have Examons, then technically these go there too. Also, the way the page formats them sucks, it looks fine on the edit part.Marcusbwfc (talk) 04:55, November 30, 2018 (UTC) :::Satan Mode also uses: Feeding Frenzy (lillthmon), Magic Binge (barbamon), Crazed Meteor Fall, Requiem Ocean Wave (all of the powered up generic moves from lucemon FM, which is like 10 moves). you can see him use them all here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AVmleLzkyj8&t=7s as i was unaware of that part where he wrote "satan mode also uses the moves of the other SGDL" until reading it again on this talk page. so yeah, the moves of FM carry over to SM.Marcusbwfc (talk) 05:23, November 30, 2018 (UTC) ::::Use or * to separate lines that are adjacent to each other. You can also double space. 13:43, November 30, 2018 (UTC)